


Chosen Ones

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader and his Emperor, TLJ SPOILERS AHEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: In the middle of the night memories come rushing back, thankfully Hux and Kylo have each other to hold when they do.





	Chosen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> TLJ SPOILERS AHEAD!! Please don't read if you haven't seen the movie or want to remain unspoiled!!  
> This is another sappy and soft kylux fic from yours truly, because I can't help myself and I love these characters!!

Someone had once told Kylo he was the chosen one, like his uncle had been told before him, and his grandfather before _him._ They had looked him in the eye and told him of his destiny, of his legacy, of his fate. Kylo can still remember the awe in the voice that whispered inside his mind, the one claiming untapped power, raw, ready for the taking. He hated himself for listening to it. 

It’s always nighttime when these memories surface, only when it is pitch black and the air is still do they come rushing to the front of his mind, bringing all the emotions of the past with them – anger, betrayal, and the aching loneliness that had manifested over decades of neglect from one caretaker or another.

The nightmares had always been bad, but now they could truly be called terrors; soft whimpers of sorrow had evolved to screaming in his sleep, the occasional levitated lamp turned to a whirlwind of Force-flung personals. The feeling of falling morphed into endless running, running, running, facing a hundred of his own selves in a mirror down a hole on an abandoned island – the island he littered with bodies, the island where a piercing green beam of light seared its image into his brain. 

The chosen one. How unfair to be held under such an expectation. To be given a title that he had never wanted, one that he didn't know how to fulfill. Always failing the expectations of those who held the highest standards of him, never doing what anyone wanted of him. Being too angry, too sad, too much like his grandfather. He remembered Rey wielding his own lightsaber against him, the one he fought with against his uncle, the same man who called him Benny and taught him to lift rocks. Now all he could think of was that look in his eye as he stood at the foot of Ben's bed, that green green beam of light poised to kill. 

 

He startled awake, sitting upright and blinking away sweat that dripped down from his hair and slid towards his nose. He let out a soft sigh and pushed the hair out of his face; it was getting too long, he remembered how it flopped in his face as he fought alongside Rey. He would hack away at it in the morning when the day had properly begun, he decided. It wasn't as if his hair didn't grow like vines, cutting it would only encourage its growth. Kylo sighed. 

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of cutting it.” Hux’s sleep-slurred voice came from the pillow, muffled from having his face half-pressed into it.

“Are you certain you’re not Force sensitive?” Kylo asked, looking down fondly at his lover, whose bright hair was all in disarray from nightmares of his own. Kylo could feel the tension humming like electricity under Hux’s skin as he ran a gentle hand across his freckled shoulder.

“Yes my dear Supreme Leader, you’re just entirely too predictable.” Hux huffed, rolling onto his back, a glimmer in his eye.

Something hot and vibrant caught in Kylo’s chest, and slowly pooled down to his stomach as he watched Hux lick his lips.

“Say it again.” Kylo ordered, climbing over Hux’s slim frame, shivering at the touch of Hux’s hands sliding up his arms.

“Supreme Leader.” Hux said, and Kylo couldn’t help but fall in love all over again, the way Hux’s cheeks wrinkled with his smile.

He leaned down just enough so that their noses touched and Kylo could feel Hux’s little attempts to stretch forward and press their lips together. Kylo’s hands pressed down on those slim shoulders and kept his lover just out of reach.

“Mmm, one more time.” Kylo teased, breath ghosting over Hux’s mouth.

“Supreme – ”

Kylo leaned down and captured Hux’s lips in a kiss before the title was even finished, Hux curling around Kylo instantly, one hand threaded into that too long hair of his and the other digging into the meat of Kylo’s back. It had been too long since they had shared a moment like this, one of pure tenderness and love, now that there were no threats hanging over their heads, no one any higher in rank. They had done it, somehow, they had come out on top.

“Grand Marshal has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Hux grinned against Kylo’s tongue that pressed into his mouth and ran along his teeth.

“Hmm I think I prefer Emperor.” Kylo replied, making Hux laugh openly and brightly, light spilling into Kylo’s heart with each moment.

“Between the two of us I think you’re better suited as the figurehead, don’t you think?” Hux mused, tugging on one of Kylo’s large ears.

“You wound me.” Kylo swatted Hux’s hand away, bringing it to his lips instead to press kisses to the pads of his fingertips.

“Not nearly as much as I’d like to.” Hux smirked, and Kylo did smack him then, slightly on the side that made Hux laugh once again.

“Come here.” Kylo pulled Hux up and over, so that their positions were switched, and Hux immediately set to work pushing Kylo’s garments out of the way.

He usually didn’t wear much, but whatever he had on, Hux wanted off. When Hux had him just as he wanted him, he straddled Kylo’s strong thighs and pulled Kylo’s hand to his hips. Lazily, Kylo stroked the skin there with a scarred thumb and watched the color blotch on Hux’s chest as he moved his hand back and dipped his fingers into the soft crease of where Hux’s thigh met his arse.

Hux let a breath out when Kylo finally stopped teasing and slipped a finger into Hux’s hole, still slightly stretched and slicked from their victory sex the night before. But where that had been rough and fast and hard, in the soft hours of the night, Kylo wanted to be gentle, caring, loving – everything he hadn’t been when he tossed Hux across the room like a common ragdoll.

“You wouldn’t be a figurehead, you’d be a ruler with an iron fist.” Kylo said, adding another finger.

“You just want someone to blame if things go badly.” Hux chuckled, voice barely faltering as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

“I _want_ you to stand beside me always.” Kylo corrected him, pulling Hux’s hips a little lower down so as to not bend his wrist in an awkward way. Hux batted his hands away and in a huff of impatience began lowering himself down onto Kylo’s hard cock.

“Sentimentality has ruined many a kingdom, Kylo.” Hux murmured, looking entirely too pleased and fond for the words to be taken seriously. Hux and Kylo both let out a groan as Hux wiggled himself all the way down, Kylo bottoming out inside of him.

“Good thing we’re not sentimental.” Kylo grinned, making Hux shake his head and put a hand over Kylo’s mouth. Kylo just took those fingers in between his teeth, moaning softly as Hux started to roll his hips, moving above him.

“You’re too much sometimes. I don’t know why I put up with you.” Hux sighed, pleasure coloring his face and chest.

“Because I’m the Supreme Leader.” Kylo replied smugly.

“You’re incorrigible.” Hux rolled his eyes.

“Yes but you love me anyway.” Kylo grinned, and Hux didn’t have a comeback for that, making Kylo all the happier.

They didn’t speak for a while after that, instead content to slowly and lazily move against one another, Kylo taking his time to fuck up into Hux, a grip on Hux’s hips that was both tight enough to direct Hux when he wanted, and loose enough to let the sweaty skin slip and slide against his palms. They were both tired, tired from all the sex they had the night before, but also from the weight of the world that was now simultaneously placed and lifted from their shoulders.

Hux came across Kylo’s obscenely large chest and Kylo spilled into him at nearly the same time, both trying their best to hold out for as long as possible, but both having too little strength to resist the wave of pleasure once it arrived.

 

Sweaty and blissed out, Hux rested his head on one of Kylo’s massive pecs, tracing patterns in the cooling come that splattered there.

“Kylo,” He whispered, “You must know that my loyalties have always belonged to you.”

“Even after all I’ve done to you, that we’ve done to one another?” Kylo asked, too afraid to look down at Hux’s expression, the bruises still vibrant and visible against his creamy skin.

“We’re not nice people, I don’t expect chocolates and roses.” Hux said by way of an answer.

“You deserve them though.” Kylo kissed the top of Hux’s head, feeling the little laugh against his skin.

“If we’re talking about what I deserve, then yes, I deserve them. I also deserve a damned vacation from all the nonsense you’ve put me through.” Hux propped his head up and set his chin right on Kylo’s sternum, a long finger tucking some hair behind Kylo’s ears.

“Chocolates, roses, vacation. Got it. Anything else?” Kylo smiled, letting his eyes slip closed as Hux continued his tracing exploration of Kylo’s face.

“I want a steaming hot cup of tarine tea every morning with breakfast.” Hux mused, letting his fingers wander to the hollows beneath Kylo’s eyes.

“You’ll have it.” He replied immediately.

“I want to wear white.” Hux continued, following the contour of Kylo’s nose.

“You’ll be clothed in the finest fabrics in the galaxy.” Kylo smiled.

“I want a summer palace on Arkanis.” Hux poked Kylo’s cheek where the dimples appeared.

“I thought you didn’t believe in seasons.” Kylo cracked an eye open, looking down at Hux’s decidedly mischievous face.

“I don’t.” Hux grinned, scooting further up Kylo’s body to be able to reach his lips and plant a soft kiss there.

“Okay.” Kylo agreed, knowing full well he would give Hux whatever he wanted.

“I want to wake up next to you every day. No matter what, I want to be there for your first and last moments in a cycle.” Hux shifted so that he could sit back on his haunches and Kylo followed, drawn like a magnet to his lover.

“You’ll get sick of me.” He shook his head.

“I’m already sick of you.” Hux teased, pinching one of Kylo’s nipples.

“You’ll be even more sick of me, especially after you marry me.” Kylo said, advancing further and kissing Hux once more, drunk off the taste of him.

“Who said anything about marrying anyone?” Hux raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“I believe I did, just now.” Kylo’s face hurt from smiling. “Will you?”

“Ask me properly.” Hux said, although all his thoughts screamed _yes._

“In the morning, my Emperor.” Kylo couldn’t let him have it too easy after all, he decided. Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes again, pulling him down against the mattress.

“Go back to sleep, Supreme Leader.” Hux drawled, making Kylo laugh.

Kylo laid down on his side, a small smile on his face that lingered there until he fell back into a deep slumber. Millicent jumped onto the bed and wriggled her way under Kylo’s arm, making Hux sigh fondly; once upon a time, Millie had hated this giant lumbering man who had somehow found his way into Hux’s bed and heart. Hux tugged the covers up over the three of them and pressed his cold nose to the back of Kylo’s neck, lashes fluttering closed, unable to keep a smile of his own off his face.

_The Supreme Leader, and Emperor of the Galaxy._

Hux couldn’t help but think they were the chosen ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I am a sucker for soft kylux and i will write these boys being happy and snarky and in love until the day i die. If you'd like to yell about TLJ, or kylux, or anything for that matter with me, feel free to hit me up on tumblr! You can find me @cowboykylux :) <33
> 
> (this fic -- particularly the ending was inspired by [this](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com/post/168594753942/you-know-how-it-goes) stunning piece of art that my dear friend [Hydrajen](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com) made during one of her fantastic art streams, you should absolutely go follow her and be on the lookout for future streams, they're so much fun!!)


End file.
